Naruto:Dance with the Vampire Queen
by arashi is maelstrom
Summary: Sorry just prototype vote if you like but be warn, take to long update.. Naruto is reincarnation from a werewolf who serve Vampire Queen bevause the promise he make... WARNING:gradual T to M, some bash, HATE it, LIKE it up to you


I don't own Naruto or Anything CrossOver World in this story which has copyright.

"**Demons Talking"**

'_**Demons Thinking'**_

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

"**Dragon Talking"**

_'__**Dragon Thinking'**_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Promise**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_once upon a time, a young boy asked queen of the monster a question._

"_You are always staring sadly out at the world. How are you keep doing that?"_

_Answer the queen, "If you grant my wish, I shall stop being sad. But if you broke your promise, I shall eat you. So dear boy, will you still make your promise?"_

"_I will" , the boy nodded vigorously._

"_Then I will tell you my wish is…."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Present Day….**

The Yondaime Hokage stood atop the toad boss Gamabunta and starred down the Kyuubi the ninth and greatest of the bijuu.

The toad boss was worried

"**Minato**" the boss toad grunted looking up at the blond that sat atop his head.

"**Your not going to be coming out of this alive are you?**" he questioned.

The Yondaime mearly smiled "Nope sorry Bunta, looks like this will be the last we will be seeing of each other huh?"

The great toad merely shook his head before chuckling he knew there was a reason he had liked this kid.

The toad bosses mouth curled into a smile

" **Well then"** he yelled bounding straight to the Bijuu

"**Let's give you one hell of a send off then kid.**"

The Yondaime mearly smiled just like Bunta if he couldn't live though the battle then the old toad would send him off with a bang. See as the opponent was the Kyuubi it was going to be one hell of a send off. As the distance closed the Yondaime Hokage made his last hand seal

"**Shiki Fuuin**" He yelled the death god behind him dragging the kyuubi body and soul into a small blond child.

He smiled one last time at the child he and Kushina would never be able to see grow up and wished him both health and happiness. The letter that he left Sarutobi should have his last wish that Naruto be seen as a hero for-filled.

After all the people of the village hidden in the leaves were the kindest he knew they would honor his last wish he knew it. So the Yondaime died his only regret the same as his wife that he wouldn't get to see his son grow up.

****

In the distance, in palace like castle, a girl stirred in her slumber.

"You has come back my dear… soon we will reunited again…" said the girl with a red eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Seven years after Kyuubi's attack.**

Naruto Uzumaki knew the back streets of Konoha like he knew the back of his hand or Kakashi knew the plot of every Icha Icha Paradise. How could he not if that can saved his life many time. That was precisely the reason he knew he was in trouble the day was October tenth the day of the Kyuubi festival to celebrate the Yondaime Hokages killing of the beast.

Normally he would be hiding, not in his apartment, people broke in to that place all the time but he was still grateful to his Jiji for getting him an apartment.

No he normally hid on one of the less used ninja training grounds in the village after all. No one likes getting call a monster or a demon on their birthday. But he could put up with that but usually once a month a group of villagers would beat him and he would try to get away keyword try.

But it was always worse on his birthday for some reason the group was always larger and far more violent than the other months. Even those people in the funny masks took longer to find him.

His small feet pounded on the pavement of the back alleys as he got further away from the lights of the celebration. This normally would have been fine, except for the fact there was a large group of people following him.

He could hear them yelling Come back here monster, You killed my family or the ever classic Die Demon. When he was younger if used to ask why this was happening to him but that only made them angrier. So he did the only thing he could, ran faster.

He dashed around the corner and his eyes went wide, the dead end of the alley staring him in the face.

"W-What do you people want!" Naruto asked as he backed away from them.

He knew what they wanted of course, this wasn't the first time this had happened. It had happened a few times before when he was living on the street, but he had thought he would be safe now.

"Shut up demon! You don't get to ask questions!" one of the man shouted, spittle flying out of his mouth, from the smell and the slight way he was swaying the man was drunk. Not that Naruto knew or cared.

Said blond tried to get away only for both men to lunge and grab him. Naruto started kicking and screaming, trying to escape or at least alert someone who might help him.

It was too bad Sarutobi had so much faith in his people to do the right thing, even after all that had happened.

Otherwise, he may have given Naruto an ANBU guard to protect him. Alas, they were all being deployed elsewhere at the moment, ensuring that nothing happened during the men dragged Naruto out of alley, where about a dozen men were waiting. The moment the two came out a cheer went up and thus began Naruto's torture.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed and tears came to his eyes as his hands were nailed to a wood fence with a kunai.

His feet were dangling about four inches off the ground and his hands were above his head, blood was beginning to pour out of the wounds on his palms, down his arm, chest and back.

"W-Why are you doing this!" asked Naruto through his grit teeth as tears stained his cheeks.

"Why? WHY!" shouted one of the men, "because you killed our loved ones, that's why!"

"But I didn't!" cried Naruto, what could he say to make these people understand.

"Like hell you didn't!" shouted another man, he pushed the one who shoved a kunai through Naruto's hands out of the way and smashed a fist into the blonds stomach. Naruto gasped in pain and began to cough as all of the air was knocked from his lungs.

"That child-like visage you hold won't fool us demon! We know all Kitsune are tricksters! Well guess what? This time the tricks on you!"

The mob soon began to take turns beating on the blond, for the moment the only weapons used were fists and feet. They hit his face, his stomach, his ribs, one even kicked him in the crotch, claiming that 'demons shouldn't have children' or some other tripe. All through out it Naruto could do nothing more than cry out or gasp depending on how and where he was hit.

"P-please..." Naruto gasped, "no more... I-I'll be good. I'll do what ever you want! Just please -"

"You can't give us what we want!" the dozen strong mob roared. "You can't give back all the people you killed!"

they continued their torture, one man busted Naruto's knee caps with a mallet. Another had done the same to his feet. However, it was the last attack that hurt worst

As it was, the Hokage was not around to protect the demon, and the spot they had chosen to rid themselves of Konoha's stain was completely deserted of all life. As far as they were concerned, they had all the time in the world.

The tortures seemed to continue until Naruto was nothing more than a lump of beaten and bloody flesh, barely even recognizable as a human. The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was a hammer that smashed into his face and sent him into oblivion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inside in a hidden place deep, deep inside castle lay on a bed a young woman with blonde hair had slept away the last few years since his awakening. Eyes opened perfectly crimson irises, the woman smiled her partner needed her. The crimson eyed princess opened a portal, a black portal and began walk into the portal. With both joy at finally meeting her partner and sorrow with what he had been through, the crimson eyed princess that had slept through the ages had finally awoken.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Had the villagers been more observant they may have spotted a female figure up at the rooftop steped from black portal, watching with unbearable rage inside. As it was they didn't, and they would soon pay the price.

The villagers sent up a cheer, believing that the Kyuubi was finally dead. However as this cheer went up as a blonde haired boy which they thought dead, his body began to grow, to change shape and slowly grew blonde fur identical to his hair, his mouth literally split his face in two as his jaws grew longer, his nose turned black and damp as it changed forms to a more flat shape as his canines grew rather larger than normal and his teeth began to change into a large set of razor sharp fangs.

"**HOOOOOOWWWWWLLL!**"

There, before the terrified villagers, stood a monster they've never seen, a large, blonde wolf as big as a horse had taken their weapon's place and stared at them with those damned soul piercing eyes. It was a beast, but regardless of its aura or pure raw power and its otherworldly appearance it had the elegance of a god in the flesh of an animal. However, one of villagers, a chunin from uchiha just smirked arrogantly, putting his hand forward as if to stop the beast at his command with a cruel smirk on his face.

"I command you, demon" he began, cackling evilly at his superiority as the other clansmen calmed down, thinking that their great Uchiha clan had it all under control as the man used all of his power to trap the beast in an illusion

"I am from Uchiha clan, and your power must belong to us, the elite of the elite, to destroy those who oppose us and take what belongs rightfully or destroy before my migh-"

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" cried one of the villager beside no name Uchiha when the large wolf ran at him and bit his head, his paws on the bastard's shoulders as his large fangs dug deep in the bastard neck and began to pull the head off, painfully, before finally yanking it off and soon the wolf swallowed it like a candy… before getting his attention back to the body, and soon devoured it with a lot of vigor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sometime during the night Naruto would be found by an ANBU officer who was doing a routine sweep of the village after most of the people had gone home. The girl would no longer be visible or noticeable and the only sign of injury the blond would have would be several broken bones, the puncture wounds in his hands from the kunai, and a severe concussion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sarutobi Hiruzen Sandiame Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. The instincts inside him that had pulled him through countless battles and three great ninja wars were on fire. Something was happening, something big, but just out of sight you knew it was coming just not what it was. So the aged fire shadow was sitting on top of his tower as the festival went on below.

Chakra spiked he could feel it and it made him sweat. It was Naruto's of that he had no doubt, but it was also different. Naruto's was like sunshine, warm and comforting, something that the Hokage found strange given his life so far. This was similar but at the same time, so different it was unnerving the warm feeling like sunlight was still there but it was laced with so many others.

Somethings he had never even felt before it was, warm yet cold, calm but raging cool headed and completely brutal. What worried him the most was the blood lust it exuded like the only thing it came from was only at home on the battlefield. Yes that power absolutely reeked of the smell of blood. The aging Hokage used shunshin to reach the origin point of the power hoping his surrogate grandson was okay.

All he found was Naruto, the surrounding alley was covered in blood what looked like the remains of humans. Or at least what you used to be able to call humans it was hard to tell anymore when there was no more than a finger in one piece. His surrogate grandson was unconscious in his right hand was covered in blood.

Sarutobi's mouth went dry, from what it looked like his surrogate grandson had just killed upwards of fifteen people. If his eyes did not deceive him one of his own chunins had been killed as well the old fire shadow shunshin'ed to the hospital. He got the feeling that all the questions about Naruto would only increase as time went on and he also felt like there would be precious little answers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AN: this story is just prototype, after I read manga Dance In The Vampire Bund, I like characteristic from Mina Tempes, childish, but can ve deadly serious in one second. Then a story when a little girl who want defy her destiny from become a baby factory machine for old relic. So how your opinion for this story like it, hate it or like a trash?

AN2: and I want say thank you for this author in this chapter

"_Itachi Uchiha 95_" in story **Naruto: Shinigami**

"_fg7dragon_" in story **Naruto Chaos Mage**

"_pokemaster12_ **" **in story**Story of the Ten Tailed Wolf**

"_The_ _Swordslinger_**" **in story **Hellsing: Of Kitsunes and Wolves**

Why ? Because I am to lazy write a whole detail, I just take few detail from their story with almost similar in my imagination and add or change few detail…, foila my story in my plot created.


End file.
